Pequeño secreto
by 39medalla
Summary: Moon tenia sus secretos, como todos los demás. (Para esta historia no se me ocurre un buen resumen).


**Pequeño secreto.**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

La reina Moon era elegante, fuerte y respetada, dueña de una gran belleza, y de un cuerpo deseado por muchos, ya sean nobles de le realeza o simples campesinos, aun después de casarse y tener una heredera, muchos estarían dispuestos a pelear por su mano.

Incluso durante un tiempo se le comparo a una deidad, colocando a la Reina Moon Buttlerfly en un pedestal de perfección, y esto no era caso solo del pueblo sino también de la misma nobleza.

Una gran decepción seria para ellos, si se enteraran que la tan querida Reina Moon, "La inconmovible", era tan igual como a cualquier otro ciudadano de su reino, ya sea noble o campesino.

A veces la Reina simplemente no quería hacer nada, se sentaba en su oficina real, y no hacía nada más que comer nachos y beber soda de maíz, miraba películas o simplemente se recostaba en el amplio mueble y dormía todo el día, si uno conociera esta faceta de la Reina Moon, dirían que es una persona sumamente perezosa, pero hay otra parte de ella, que muy pocos conocen, a decir verdad actualmente solo una persona conoce esta otra faceta suya, su frustración sexual.

Moon no diría que River no fuera un buen hombre ni un mal esposo, según sus propias palabras, "sin él su reino no hubiera durado ni un año". Era algo que Moon expresaba sin vergüenza, pero en la cama era una muy historia distinta.

River era atento y afectuoso, pero en la cama era frio y distinta, y después del nacimiento de Star, no hubo nada más que compartir una cama, pronto su deseo crecía más y más, preocupándose de que pudiera cometer una estupidez, que no solo dañaría su reputación si no también su matrimonio.

Pero sus miedos se fueron cuando conoció al joven que sería el guardián de su hija en la tierra, Marco Ubaldo Díaz, tímido, inseguro, lindo, de buen corazón, apuesto, en forma y desinteresado, él era el indicado.

La primera vez fue durante una de sus visitas, se quedó a dormir en el castillo en una de las habitaciones de la zona menos vigiladas del castillo, prácticamente esa zona esta inhabitada, a excepción de los encargados de limpieza.

Entro furtivamente a su cuarto resguardada por el velo de la noche, vestida únicamente con un camisón azul pálido transparente, y le encontró recostado en la cama, estaba con una camisa blanca y bóxer grises, aunque ya era tarde, el se encontraba despierto jugando con uno de sus aparatos de la tierra.

Se sorprendió al verla, y luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida, rápidamente se envolvió con la sabana de la cama, pero basto con un movimiento de su mano para que no tuviera un ataque de pánico, camino lentamente hasta su cama y acerco su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros uno del otro, era joven, entrando a la adultez con hormonas enloquecidas, y cuando Marco entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, junto sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso tímido de novios, la prueba de la pureza de Marco… pero Moon no quería eso, ella no quería abrir su corazón y que el también abriera su corazón y al final ambos terminaron confundidos y sufriendo, por un amor pasajero.

Y entonces le enseño lo que era un beso de amantes, se separaron suspirando por aire y Marco sonrió suavemente, Moon sonrió con picardía mientras se volvían a unir en otro beso.

La ropa fue retirada y la desnudes fue expuesta, y ambos se perdieron en un vaivén de sexo, labio contra labio, pecho contra pecho y pie casi contra otro pie, culminando este acto con ultimo gemido.

Moon se quedo con Marco hasta que este se durmió, y en medio de la noche volvió a su habitación.

Era claro como el cristal que lo de anoche fue sexo y nada más, y fue un acuerdo justo para ambos, Moon lo buscaría cuando sintiera deseo, y Marco estaría complacido con zacear su deseo.

Marco le levantaría su falda y bajaría sus medias, y entraría profundamente en ella, a veces hacían el amor febril y rápido, y otras veces se perderían mirando, tocando y besando cada centímetro de piel hasta al amanecer.

Paso el tiempo y por alguna extraña razón sus encuentros fortuitos permanecieron en secreto, y con el pasar del tiempo también vio crecer el lazo que él y su hija habían formado, los vio reír, llorar, pelear, reconciliares, jugar, aprender y crecer.

Y como toda relación dio el siguiente paso, y cuando su relación con su hija comenzó, la de ellos dos termino, y se separaron amistosamente, si Moon tuvo más amantes o no, eso es algo que no se sabe.

Pasaron los días, meses, años, en general pasó el tiempo, y Star y Marco siguieron juntos y el tiempo solamente reforzó más su relación, pero incluso después de todo, todavía había algo entre ellos, a veces se intercambiaban miradas, y se dedicaban dulces sonrisas, no se amaban, pero el recuerdo de aquellos encuentros, los perseguiría por siempre, ya que ese sería su "**pequeño secreto"**.

**-.-.-**

**Un pequeño fanfic MoonxMarco, para decir que no estoy muerto, simplemente fermentando mis ideas (y enviciado al Borderlands 3), y ahora de repente me encapriche por este ship, así que esperen mas de esta pareja, o tal vez otro EclipsaxMarco por ahora no lo sé, simplemente estoy muy encaprichado con Marco y las Milfs.**

**Así que simplemente gracias por leer y será hasta la próxima historia. **

**-.-.-**


End file.
